The perfect couple
by DoingTrix
Summary: 1st ever oneshot! After a seventh year Christmas party what happens in a dark Gryffindor common room?


This story (my first ever oneshot) is dedicated to my dear friend Gurgy who i love dearly!

* * *

Lily Evans and James Potter, the perfect couple as everyone said, of course they were far from perfect. They fought like cat and dog, often leading to Lily slapping James across the face, but no matter how bad things got they always made up. Secrets were generally the main cause for the fights, if only Lily knew the biggest secret James kept from her. The beating he would get would leave him in the Hospital Wing for a fair few days, not to mention the permanent taunting if anyone knew. That precisely was the reason neither he nor Sirius ever mentioned that fateful night to anyone. Just the mere thought of it made his stomach clench in embarrassment and a humiliating want. Sirius was his best friend and had been ever since they'd got detention together in their first year for fighting in the classroom. But he'd never ever considered him to be attractive in any way and if he really thought about it he didn't find Sirius attractive more of a beautiful disaster with his messy shoulder length hair and unfortunate second name. Black. Possibly the worst second name to have, even if his own grandfather was married to one of the Blacks he still did not feel any relation to them what so ever.

Poor Sirius had take the aftermath of the night worse than he had, in his own words "I feel as though I've been raped of my masculinity, if anyone finds out I'll kill you Potter." James knew Sirius wouldn't kill him but he didn't doubt for a moment that their friendship would be nonexistent and that he couldn't cope with. James loved Sirius; like a brother and couldn't bare the thought of losing him for whatever reason. So he'd kept their secret and would until his dying day.

_Past _

"Night James" giggled Lily drunkenly planting a sloppy kiss on his lips and squeezing his bum cheekily before swaying up the stairs to the dorms, James resisting the urge to wipe his mouth in front of his girlfriend finally rubbed his sleeve over his moist lips. Hearing a low chuckle from behind him James turned to see his best friend leaning casually against the stone wall examining his nails while smirking in that infuriating way that reminded James of his friends roots. It was nearly 1:30 in the morning of December 6th the seventh year's Christmas party had ended at least an hour ago but obviously no one had felt like going to sleep not while there was the opportunity to drink more in the comfort of their own common rooms. So of course the Gryffindor seventh years had come tumbling through the portrait hole laughing raucously clutching at each other for support, couples pulling each other into corners while the singles whistled and made mad grabs at the bottles being passed around. James had been entwined in a passionate kiss for what had seemed like ages before Lily had torn her lips away and said goodnight now facing Sirius the memory of Lily's hands rubbing him in a drunken state vanished. Sirius's dark eyes shone in the dimness of the common room,

"She looked like she was about to eat your face mate, maybe you should take note that 'Cherry Meade' and Lily Evans don't go well together."

"Yea thanks Sirius I'll bare that in mind" James grinned rubbing the back of his head, there was something buzzing in the air around the, the blissful numbing fuzziness in his head was making him very aware of the amount he had drunk. Sirius pushed his body away from the wall, and languidly stepped across to the table still laden with bottles of half empty liquid. Taking a long swig from an almost full bottle James swallowed as he watched Sirius's lips press against the rim and his muscles tense then relax as he drained the fluid.

Feeling James's eyes on him Sirius removed the bottle and locked gazes, sweat began to prickle through his skin as his eyes bore into James's blue ones. "Drink?" He asked holding out the dark brown bottle,

"Sure" James breathed crossing the short distance between them and taking the bottle from Sirius's grasp. Placing the cool rim against his lips James took a quick mouthful and lowered it again,

"So" said Sirius shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

"So" repeated James "Good night wasn't it?"

"Yea great night" Sirius agreed "drink, people, more drink. Good night," rocking too far back he stumbled James's hand shot out grabbed hold of the front of his robes and pulled. Sirius's face was suddenly mere inches from his own, alcohol laced breath tickled his cheeks as he looked deep into the man's eyes.

"How much have you had?" James whispered in a husky tone, Sirius swallowed feeling his mouth go extremely dry

"A fair amount" he answered licking his lips and giving a breathless chuckle.

"I can tell" James replied becoming increasingly aware at how close their bodies were, Sirius's toned chest was practically touching his. His fingers still curled around Sirius's clothes could feel his friends pulse.

"You know what mate?" Sirius slurred tears prickling in the corners of his eyes, "I think I'd die with out you." James raised his eyebrows in surprise "what with my family and me being a disgrace and all that, I just don't know what I'd ever do without you." Tears trickled down his cheeks, "you're my best friend and I love you so much" Sirius had clearly let the drink get the better of him.

"I'm not going anywhere Siri" James said grasping the back of Sirius's head and pulling him so their foreheads were touching "It's just you and me mate forget what everyone else says about you, what do they know?" Sirius let out a sob

"Don't leave me James" he cried gripping James hands and squeezing them tightly.

"I wont leave you I promise" James soothed pulling Sirius into his arms "You're my best friend in the whole world and I couldn't live without you either." Tears soaked through James's shirt as he held Sirius's trembling body against his own, breathing in the light scent of aftershave. Finally after a few minutes Sirius pulled back and ran a hand shakily through his tangled hair, "Feel better?" James asked watching him kindly Sirius nodded and held open his arms again

"Thank you" he sniffed pulling James into his own arms. Pushing against the strong arms that held him James looked up at Sirius his eyes lingering on the finely shaped lips and high cheekbones that resembled his cousin Bellatrix's so much. Leaning his face inwards just a touch he felt the soft warm feeling of Sirius's lips against his own, pressing into the kiss James gently parted his mouth and ran his tongue over the base of Sirius's bottom lip. Sirius breathed in sharply, taking hold of the momentary surprise James slipped his tongue between Sirius's parted lips and deepened the kiss letting the taste of his best friend engulf his senses. Fireworks exploded along James's nerves Sirius's hand gripped the sides of his head holding him in place, as their tongues rolled in a passionate battle for dominance.

James couldn't stop the heat rumbling through his body, a pulsing began, a familiar pulse, an unexpected pulse. James withdrew from the warmth of Sirius's mouth, breathing heavily he looked down at the bulge in his trousers, this was not what he was expecting. "Either you're really cold or very happy to see me" Sirius whispered moving forward and pulling James into another kiss, he moaned as the tight feeling of fabric rubbed against his leg. James was sweating freely now, clumsily he reached down and pressed the flat of his palm between Sirius's legs a pleasing solidness could be felt pushing back. A sudden confidence overwhelmed James and before he knew what he was doing Sirius's trousers were around his ankles and the hot sticky flesh of Sirius's cock was between his fingers. As if in answer to the heat coming from the pulsing penis in his hand James's own dick strained inside his pants desperate to get free. In a deaf like motion James moved his fist up and down the length of Sirius's shaft enticing pleasured groans from the mans mouth. With his free had James undid his own trousers and lowered his boxers, Sirius broke away from the kiss and eyed James's cock with a hungry look, a shining globule head was pointing at him. Grasping the stiff member between his hands he lowered his mouth towards it, the feeling of tight skin pulled back over a hard pulsing cock made juices spurt quickly from his own gobbet head. James thrust his boner deep in Sirius's mouth reviling in the feeling a warm wetness that surrounded him,

"Merlin" he groaned as Sirius rhythmically pushed and pulled his nob between his lips. The way his teeth grazed his shaft as he pulled back made James's muscles contract as if trying to hold onto something invisible. Removing James's nob from between his lips Sirius looked up and ran the tip of his tongue around the pink shining head while locking eyes with his friend. James tensed a rushing feeling surged through him as thick sticky fluid spurted into Sirius open mouth, gripping his shaft Sirius pumped as if he was trying to squeeze every little bit of James's euphoric bliss into his mouth.

James had grabbed hold of the tangle of black hair in front of him as he came hard, his breath had caught in his throat as stars popped before his eyes. Feeling Sirius move he looked down and was surprised to see a mischievous glint in the dark eyes looking back at him. The alcohol made him feel dizzy and mixed with the after math of complete ecstasy his legs were shaking uncontrollably. Sirius slowly turned James around and marvelled at the tight arse he saw before him, running the palm of his hand over the smooth cheek he pulled James back against his still hard cock groaning at the pressure. "I'm going to fuck you senseless Potter" he growled in James's ear, the sound of Sirius's voice made James's heart beat hard against his ribcage it was almost primal, it was almost Black like. Pushing James over the arm of a nearby chair Sirius grasped his hips and brought the tip of his straining cock to the enticing opening. Breathing heavily he thrust forward, James cried out in surprise and hurt as he stretched to fit his friends width, "Fuck" Sirius moan as he moved his pelvis against the muscularly arse. James's taste was still on his tongue and now James was going to have him pound him to oblivion. The tightness of his arse made a pleasurable feeling build again in his loins, Sirius's firm hands were controlling his movements they felt rough (from gripping hold of a broomstick handle too long) against his skin but this only added to the pleasure. James moaned as Sirius picked up speed the sound of breathless gasps issued from his mouth,

"Sirius" James cried balling his hands into fists and punching the cushion beneath him,

"Fuck" Sirius muttered again pushing his cock deep inside James as a hot feeling began to build. "I'm gonna cum" he groaned thrusting again his dick was practically bursting inside James gripping the mans arse he pushed hard inside and cried out as he released.

Collapsing onto James back Sirius pressed his lips against the sweaty skin, his stubble gazing James's flesh and sending a shiver down his spine, "I love you Potter" Sirius whispered

"I love you too" James answered gripping Sirius's hand in his. Pulling out of James Sirius moved shakily to pick up his clothes, the fire was dying in the grate and the chill made goose bumps rise on his arms and legs. The moon shone through the glass pains making the frost glisten and James's skin glow ghostly white in the darkness.

_Present_

Pacing the Gryffindor common room James stopped by the chair where he'd bent not so long ago, a blush appeared on his cheeks as he subconsciously felt Sirius's hands on his hips. No he would never ever tell anyone of that faithful night after all he couldn't live without Sirius. And yes he and Lily were the perfect couple but Sirius and he were better.

* * *

Yes short and sweet but i do need opinions so please review!


End file.
